


The Sound of You

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The masturbatory fantasies of Blaine Anderson while his boyfriend is in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of You

**Author's Note:**

> There are lots of run on sentences in this one. This was a fill for the Voice Fetishization section at klaine_games Scavenger Hunt on LJ.

He was a singer. Voices moved him. Moved him. "You move me" was the first approximation for what he'd felt -- the first words of love, and yes, it was love for all they'd only known each other a few months -- that Blaine had dared to say to Kurt.

Blaine loved hearing Kurt sing _Don't Cry for me, Argentina_ , but that first real chance to hear him had so many other things mixed up with it -- including whether or not the song itself could work for them in competition -- that he hadn't really registered the tears in his eyes at the purity of tone he heard. Now, Blaine swore he was hearing the purity of Kurt's soul whenever he sang.

But then, he'd been foolish, pursuing Jeremiah, ignoring Kurt, keeping him in a friend box even as his dreams at night became more vivid -- and wetter -- with images of Kurt.

 _Blackbird_ had been like a thump to the back of his head. Wes swore he'd have had a real thump, with a gavel, soon if he hadn't started to notice his feelings for Kurt.

But now, it wasn't Kurt's singing voice that filled his senses, making him hard just from remembering, it was the little noises, and, oh dear GOD, the huskiness Kurt's voice took on when he was aroused, when he was with Blaine.

Four simple words: "I thought we were," spoken with amusement and a slight roughness were all it had taken for Blaine to understand why books talked about a lover as a need, a craving, an addiction. One kiss, one phrase, one knowing look and Blaine knew he'd had the free hit that guaranteed his addiction forever. So, he'd given into it -- a second kiss, a low whimper, a "yes, right there" when he'd unbuttoned the collar of Kurt's shirt.

They worked hard at school, but the moments they stole together to make out, to explore each other, to make more noises were the ones that stayed fixed in his brain. Last year, Blaine's biology teacher had them read a study that showed being in love made people smarter. Blaine now believed it because of the planning and strategy it took to get some time alone together.

They needed a lot of time. Blaine was determined to take it slowly so he could catalogue every little mew, every growl (that one he'd heard last week when he'd brushed his knuckles up Kurt's zipped fly, and, soon he'd be able to see what his hands had only felt through cloth and he wondered what sound Kurt would make the first time Blaine's hand wrapped around his bare cock, what new entry there would be in his private aural library the first time Kurt saw him naked, what music they'd make together when they rutted against each other and found completion together for the first time), every hiss and broken breath Kurt took and what Blaine had done to get him there.

Kissing behind Kurt's ear meant he'd hear a deep breath and a pleased hum. Stroking his fingertips across Kurt's clavicle (the act of loosening another boy's tie was the most erotic gesture Blaine could imagine) elicited a low chuckle. And all the mutual variations of kissing brought out rich, wet sounds that went straight to his cock.

A few quick strokes and Blaine came, panting Kurt's name softly. Wes and David had left him the room for the afternoon, making it very clear how much "studying" they thought he'd accomplish.

He cleaned himself off, and flopped back on the bed and opened his physics textbook. Kurt would call later from New York, just for a few minutes because the roaming charges were so expensive, and Blaine would delight in hearing his boyfriend's adventures. Final exams would be soon; summer jobs were being lined up. And time with Kurt, time to hear him would stretch out like long summer twilights.

Blaine reviewed the next chapter and waited for the phone to ring.


End file.
